Precious Memories
by sacred dreamer
Summary: Usagi is stuck in a world of her own...can she find her prince who can bring her back to reality and back to her dreams of love?


Dear viewers (yeah I hope you read this, well because it would explain some things if you don't understand. DUH! Anyways, I'm like you, I would of probably skipped this by now.so basically, I am talking to myself. Right?), This is my first fan fiction but after reading it, I bet you would be surprised at how good I am. Jokes I hope this will be successful. Email me (look in my profile), if you have any questions, ideas or anything.except criticism, only if it's constructive. So r + r and enjoy and oh, I'm going to stick with Japanese names and expressions. Now if only I had a Japanese dictionary or translator. I will also stick to the original story as possible. (all the poems are by me, unless I say other wise and all the little stanzas make one big poem) ~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~- ~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters even if I love Darien/Mamoru/Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Mask/ Tuxedo Kamen/Neoking Endymion. and so forth. And that the creator of these characters should be proud of what he has accomplished.  
  
@--------------@---------------@--------------@--------------@-------------- @-------------- @--------------@---------------@-------------  
  
I watch the faces of "friends"  
  
And I know something is a miss  
  
Everything has an ends  
  
And for me ignorance would be a bliss  
  
~polly~  
  
@--------------@---------------@--------------@--------------@-------------- @-------------- @--------------@---------------@-------------  
  
Empty  
  
"Odango Atama, what are you looking at?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, I was just.I'm not sure." I responded. I had been looking at the wall for a couple minutes.  
  
"Jeez baka, can you pay attention!" replied the senshi of fire again.  
  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
  
Every one was surprised, Rei felt guilty. Something was wrong; Usagi and Rei would be at each other's neck by now.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Minako.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel so.empty." I said.  
  
Makoto whispered to Ami, "Do a check on her, would ya?" Ami nodded. For once someone else was thinking, Ami used her computer and found out nothing was the matter with her. "Nothing is wrong.if some things bothering her.its most probably emotionally or spiritually," whispered Ami back.  
  
"Usagi, let us go home. It looks like you must be fatigued from the battle from youma. We almost lost you again; luckily Minako came just in time. We can finish this scout meeting tomorrow at the temple again, after school " Luna, her guardian cat suggested. Everyone agreed.  
  
"I hope everything is ok, Usagi," whispered Minako.  
  
"I don't know anymore, there are these dreams, that I keep.forget it, I'm fine. Thanks Minako though." I said.  
  
"No problem," she answered, thinking when the time or when Usagi is ready, she will tell them.  
  
"Bye, you guys."  
  
"Bye" all the other senshi said when they all split up to go home.  
  
Luna followed Usagi home. When they got there, Luna seemed worried about Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, what is the matter with you? You seem more out of it today than ever before," questioned Luna.  
  
"I said, I don't know. Why can't you people accept that answer? I already told you I feel empty, that I feel like some thing is missing. What else can I tell you when I don't even know myself really?"  
  
Luna was shocked at her outburst, and it was clearly written on her face.(if you can tell on a cat)  
  
"I'm sorry, I just.so many things are going on at once. At first I didn't mind, but now I think it's catching up to me and I feel so tired." I collapsed in bed, had already dressed into my nightgown and immediately fell asleep. My last thought was that I wished I was left alone.  
  
"Good night Princess." ~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~- ~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~ I know, I know a little boring. Hey! You with the tomato! OUCH! THAT HURT! Will you stop throwing those TOMATO- SMAACK!! AH ****! "Rubbing my head, jeez, these people are harsh." Actually I may think this whole fan fiction may be a little boring. Hmm. . . I don't know . . . maybe it might be more interesting when you keep on reading. I guess I don't really think I'm putting much effort but ill try my best. Read a few more chapters and then judge how sucky I am. 


End file.
